


Happy Birthday, Jim Hopper!

by StarMaamMke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, happy birthday obeydontstray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: Birthday present for Obeydontstray. Joyce cashes in on an old favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObeyDontStray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/gifts).



Joyce mentally rehearsed her speech as she made her way to the Wheelers’ front door, her hands trembling and fluttering at her sides as she mumbled key parts of of the pitch. “Remember that time ten years ago… remember how… shit.” Karen opened the door before Joyce even had an opportunity to knock. Her oldest friend graced her with a beautiful smile as she pushed a stray strand of dark honey hair away from her face with a free hand. Holly was perched on her hip. Joyce’s resolve began to falter. 

 

“Come on in, I made lemon bars and tea!” Karen was the very picture of squeaky-clean domesticity.  _ Lemon bars and tea, good grief. Hopefully Holly is about to go down for a nap so I’m not proposing this in front of a fucking toddler.  _ Joyce stepped through the entryway, into Karen Wheeler’s hearth and home. 

 

“Thanks for letting me come over. I actually had something to tell-”

 

Karen gasped, cutting Joyce off. “Oh my god; did Jim propose?”

 

Joyce’s cheeks burned as the air left the room. “N-no. That’s not what I came to talk about.” She frowned. “We’ve only been dating a few months, you know!”

 

Karen waved a dismissive hand and shook her perfectly styled hair. “Oh come on - He’s totally in love with you! Aren’t you two counting the two years in high school?” She hooked her arm around Joyce’s and guided her to the kitchen. “Have a seat at the island, I’m just going to go put Holly down for her nap.”

 

Joyce took a seat, folded her hands in front of her and continued her rehearsal. “I know I’m not with Lonnie now, which wasn’t part of the deal, and I know it was ages ago but Jim’s birthday… Jim’s birthday. Oh god, this won’t work.” She buried her face in her hands and sighed. 

 

Karen fairly floated into the kitchen a few minutes later, grinning at Joyce as she prepared the tea and doled out the lemon bars. Joyce found herself studying her friend’s soft lips and curvy figure, remembering a time years ago when the two of them had been bold and adventurous. Remembering the little thrill as Ted watched the two of them…

 

“Joyce, what’s the matter?” Karen asked, sitting on a nearby and placing a well-manicured hand on Joyce’s denim-clad thigh. A curious heat radiated from the spot where her hand rested. Joyce swallowed hard.

 

“Remember that time when we wanted to give Ted a memorable birthday?”

Karen’s hand fell from Joyce’s thigh and flew to her mouth. Joyce was sure that Karen’s blush was just as deep as her own. She was relieved to see that her friend’s eyes were soft, and the corners of her mouth were quirked up in a shy smile. “You don’t really forget things like that, Joyce.”

 

“Well, we promised each other that you would return the favor on Lonnie’s birthday.”

 

Karen nodded, her eyes wide. “Yes, but he left you before his birthday.”

 

“I know. Well, I guess what I’m trying to ask is…” Joyce shook her head, and covered her face with her hands, groaning with frustration. “Never mind; this was stupid.” She stood, and then froze when she felt Karen’s hands on her wrists, pulling them from her face.

 

“The answer is yes.”

 

____________

 

Jim Hopper walked through the front door of his trailer, shucked off his hat and jacket, walked to his refrigerator, cracked a beer and sat at his kitchen table. His legs hurt clear to his waist, and he felt every second of his forty years. His job had increased in difficulty since the Lab had seen fit to add to his duties. 

 

He longed for the days of stolen lawn gnomes and noise complaints. At least those boring tasks would free up more time with Joyce, who had limited time herself, what with her General Store schedule. Still, those quiet moments with her made everything seem somehow worth it. At the very least, it made him think of something other than the crushing guilt that weighed against his chest when he wasn’t in the presence of her beautiful eyes and petite frame. 

 

“What’s this?” he asked no one in particular, when his eyes fell upon a stiff, cream-colored envelope lying on top of a pile of neglected mail in front of him. It had not been there this morning, that was for sure. He plucked the envelope from the table and studied it. It gave off a clean, faintly floral scent, and appeared to have some sort of small object wedged inside. The front of the envelope had his name written on it in elegant, looping scrawl. “Joyce.” Of course. It was her scent, and her handwriting. 

 

She hadn’t uttered a word acknowledging his birthday, not that he minded. He knew she was practical, and busy to boot. Her sons’ birthdays were the only dates she was legally obligated to remember. This was a pleasant surprise to say the least. He tore the envelope open, and pulled out a little brass key and a note. “The Hawkins Inn, Room 102. Pack light and come as soon as you can. Joyce.” Jim chuckled at the unsentimental missive. He really did love that woman. “Sweetheart, you really shouldn’t have.” He put aside the envelope and set to preparing his overnight bag.

 

_________

 

“What if he isn’t coming?” Joyce asked for the fourth time since she and Karen checked in. She was sitting on the edge of the bed as Karen painstakingly applied smoky eyeshadow to Joyce’s lids. 

 

“Darling, you gave him the key to a hotel room on his birthday. In his mind, that can only mean one thing. He’s coming.” Joyce felt a puff of air against her eyelids. “Now, hold still. I’m going to put on the eyeliner.”

 

Joyce’s fingers clutched at the satiny material of the nightgown as it rested against her thighs. The air in the hotel room was absolutely frigid, and the flimsy gown did little to warm her. Her arms and legs were covered in gooseflesh and her nipples puckered and peaked as they brushed against the inside of the bodice. She had decided on a deep-blue negligee, Karen on a wine-colored nightie of a similar cut. 

 

“I’m not going to give you any lipstick, since it will just get smudged. Open your eyes.” Joyce obeyed and found herself gazing at a smug-looking Karen, her beautiful face done up with similarly smoky eyes and lips bare of color, but shining with a sheer gloss. “You look like a million bucks,” she cooed, leaning forward to brush her lips against Joyce’s in a chaste and brief kiss. Joyce felt a thrill run from the base of her skull to the base of her spine. She adored Jim’s thin, strong lips, but there was something to be said of the impossible softness of Karen’s, the sweetness of her gloss. 

 

“Want to try that again?” Joyce asked shyly, scooting back towards the middle of the bed and lying on her back. Karen giggled, and crawled after Joyce, balancing her weight on her elbows as she hovered over Joyce. 

 

“Don’t you want to save the show for your boyfriend?” Karen teased, her lips mere centimeters from Joyce’s. Her breath was clean, cool and minty. Joyce lifted her head and licked Karen’s plump lower-lip before sucking on it gently. Karen growled and sank against Joyce, kissing her passionately, bringing her hands up to cup the prone woman’s face to deepen their connection. “Guess not,” she sighed as Joyce’s hands travelled up her sides and over her lace-covered breasts.  

 

They both rolled over onto their sides, legs entwined as they licked, nibbled and explored. Joyce rubbed her aching center against Karen’s smooth, strong thigh and whimpered as her friend pushed one thin strap down to press little kisses against her shoulder and over to her exposed breast. She felt Karen’s now hot breath against her aching nipple when there was a knock at the door. They two parted abruptly, and Joyce rolled from the bed and rose on unsteady legs, her whole body on fire. Karen sat on the bed, smoothing her hair and catching her breath. She shot Joyce a wicked grin and mouthed ‘go’, waving her hands insistently towards the door. 

 

Joyce cleared her throat. “Wh-who is it?”

 

“Jim, obviously.”

 

Joyce fanned her face with one hand and rested the other on her hip. “D-don’t you have a key?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you were decent.” A pause. “Are you okay?” There was a panicky edge in his voice.

 

“I’m fine, Hop. Just come in.”

 

__________

 

Given the context clues, there were several things Jim expected to see inside of the hotel room. The most obvious sight was Joyce. It stood to reason that she would be behind the door. He assumed, given the setting, Joyce would be clad in something skimpy. Maybe there would be champagne, though he preferred a nice whiskey. 

 

He opened the door and saw Joyce, who was a vision in her short, dark-blue nightie with her wavy auburn hair slightly askew. Two predictions correct. His eyes scanned the room and his heart stopped when he spied Karen Wheeler, scantily clad in dark-red and sitting on the King-sized bed with her knees pulled to her chest and a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on her face.

 

“Oh, fuck.” He turned to Joyce, who had gone pale. Her eyes were wide and worried. 

 

“I thought it would be something different to do for your birthday. I didn’t think… you hate this idea.” She backed away as he stepped towards her. All he wanted to do was kiss her slow and deep, so she’d stop gnawing on her lower-lip. 

 

“Sweetheart this…” he trailed off and looked to Karen and nodded. She shrugged and waggled her white-tipped fingers at him in greeting. “Quite frankly, this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever arranged for my birthday.” He pulled Joyce to his chest and kissed her forehead. She was trembling and hot to the touch. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I appreciate the fuck outta the thought, though. Thanks for being a good sport, Karen.”

 

“Just returning the favor.” Jim’s ears perked at the confession, and he placed his hands on Joyce’s shoulders so he could step back and look into her eyes. She was studying the floor and her face was about as red as Karen’s nightgown. 

 

“Oh?” He cupped Joyce’s face with one hand and tilted her chin. She was still biting her lip, but she seemed less mortified than she had been moments before. 

 

“It’s true. Years ago, though,” Joyce whispered with a enigmatic half-smile that caused his cock to strain against his jeans. If he erased Ted from the mental picture, the thought of Karen and Joyce writhing and moaning against one another was so mind-numbingly erotic that it staggered him. He loved Joyce. Worshipped the ground she walked on - but he wasn’t dead. Anyone could see that Karen Wheeler was a heart-stopping beauty. One who apparently drank from the same Fountain of Youth as Joyce. Neither of them looked as though they had aged a decade since high school, let alone twenty plus years. 

 

Joyce had arranged a threesome for his birthday. If his knees and back weren’t fucked, he would have done a cartwheel. Beautiful, wonderful, giving Joyce. He could build her a house from the ground up, fill her room with flowers every day for 80 years, and still not being anywhere close to deserving her.

 

“Are you sure?” he inquired, stroking soothing circles against the smooth flesh of her upper arms. She pressed her palms against his chest, clutched the wool material of his flannel, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his bearded cheek before lowering herself, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the bed. 

 

His heart began to beat rapidly when Karen rose on her knees and held out her hand to Joyce, crooking one elegant finger towards the petite brunette. Joyce crawled onto the bed towards Karen, and Jim started to follow. Karen raised shook her head and wagged her finger at him. “Uh, uh. You have to get out of those clothes first. We can occupy ourselves in the meanwhile.” 

 

Jim watched as Joyce rose to her knees and scooted closer to Karen. The taller woman placed one hand on his girlfriend’s waist, and the other on the curve of her neck before pulling her in for a slow and passionate kiss. Joyce’s eyes darted over to Jim as she moaned against Karen’s mouth, and he attempted to maintain eye contact with her as he shucked off his shirt and removed his jeans. Her eyes were dark and smoldering as they raked over his form, lingering on his hands as they rested on the waistband of his boxers. 

 

Karen pulled away from Joyce’s lips and turned to Jim, her eyes widening at the impressive erection that tented the cotton material of his drawers. “Holy fuck. Joyce you are lucky.” Jim blushed, and then felt dizzy as the two went back to their kissing and caressing. Karen’s hands had found their way to the hem of Joyce’s gown, pushing the material up to expose matching panties and a flat, pale abdomen. “You can come to bed now, Chief,” she remarked as she pulled Joyce’s nightgown over her head and pressed her onto her back.

 

It was a sight he had seen many times before; Joyce’s fair unblemished skin, her russet hair spilling over a white pillowcase, her full, round breasts topped with pale-pink nipples and heaving with anticipation; however, seeing someone else appreciate the view he sometimes took for granted was a bit of a heady sensation. Karen hummed in approval as she sank to her side and ran a hand over the curve of Joyce’s hips, her stomach and over one perfect breast. She pressed one more lingering kiss on Joyce’s parted lips before bending to capture a nipple with her mouth and give suckle while teasing and rolling the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

 

Joyce’s head tilted back and she moaned low in her throat, her eyes closed with ecstasy, one hand tangled in Karen’s curls. Jim realized he had been standing there, gaping like a fish with his hands still frozen on the waistband of his drawers. Shaking his head, he dropped the offending material to the floor and crawled onto the bed, unsure of what to do next. “Uhhh…”

 

“Lie down, Hop,” Joyce ordered, turning her head towards him and snapping her eyes open. “You can do more than watch. It’s your birthday, and this is likely going to be a one-time deal.”

 

Jim settled onto his side, an arm’s length away from Joyce. He rested his cheek against his palm, propping himself up on one elbow. “You ladies just enjoy yourselves, I’ll be over here.” His hand drifted downwards, and he gave his cock a few meaningful strokes with his free hand before winking at Karen, who had paused her ministrations at Joyce’s breast to admire his unsheathed manhood as it stood proud and erect. “See something you like, Karen?”

 

Karen chuckled, bringing a hand up to stroke Joyce’s hair while her other hand drifted lower until it disappeared down the front of Joyce’s panties, she never broke eye contact with Jim, even as Joyce gave a sharp cry when clever fingers found their mark. Jim’s eyes fell to where Karen’s hand teased and rubbed, his cock throbbing at the delicious whimpers coming from Joyce as her hips rose and fell. “See something  _ you  _ like?” 

 

“I think I might be learning a thing or two.” Unable to help himself, he scooted closer to the pair, and leaned over Joyce to lick into Karen’s mouth, his hand coming up to cup the other woman’s delicate jaw. As they acquainted themselves with each others’ lips and tongues, Joyce’s cries were becoming desperate, her hips bucking wildly as Karen pumped and stroked inside of her. Jim dropped his hand from Karen’s face, and rested it over her busy hand, groaning when he found her fingers slick with Joyce’s essence.  He gave Karen one more kiss and rested flush against Joyce’s side.

 

“Let go, sweetheart,” he whispered hoarsely into Joyce’s ear, as he stroked her burning cheek. She seemed oblivious to anything but the pleasure she was experiencing, or so he thought, until one small, trembling hand closed over his cock and stroked. Her touch was erratic as her hand clenched and unclenched around him. He continued to whisper encouraging nothings into her ear -even as her touch drove him nearly incoherent- pressing kisses against her neck as she cried out Karen’s name, and then Jim’s. He groaned when she released her grasp from his cock so she could show her appreciation to Karen with several long moments of deep, intensely erotic kisses. Jim resumed stroking himself as he watched, wondering how he ever got to be so lucky. 

 

“We’ve been neglecting him,” Karen whispered in Joyce’s ear, stopping her from kissing a path down her neck to her breasts. They both looked over at him with mischievous grins as Karen pulled the nightgown over her head and tossed it to one side. Jim thought his heart was going to stop as the two women lay with their breasts pressed together, eyeing him up intently.

 

____________

  
  
  


Joyce felt the aftershocks of her orgasm slowly fade as she and Karen studied Jim, his hand frozen at his cock, his eyes darkened with desire as he awaited their next move. “What do you suppose we ought to do with him, Karen?” Joyce hand came up to play idly at Karen’s bare breasts, tweaking and teasing her nipples as she pressed another slow kiss against her lush mouth. She heard Jim give another groan, which made her giggle. She felt powerful as she reveled in Karen’s soft curves and Jim’s undivided attention. 

 

Karen made a contemplative noise, tilting her head to one side as Joyce’s lips and teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh behind her ear. “Mmm... maybe he should lie down again.” Joyce looked back at Jim. “You heard her.”

 

He obeyed with an expectant grin, settling back against the pillows with his hands behind his heads, elbows crooked to paint a picture of smug leisure. Joyce resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was almost boyish in his eagerness over the proceedings, though she couldn’t blame him. Karen was confident and sexy, and the years since their last encounter had not dulled her ability to excite Joyce’s senses and enflame her desire. 

 

Joyce crawled over to the other side of Jim and leaned forward to plunder his mouth with her eager tongue while she stroked his chest. She felt Karen’s hand cover her own and she moved away so her friend could have a turn at kissing Jim. She felt a familiar tingle low in her belly as her boyfriend and her best friend explored each others’ mouths. After a few moments of watching intently, she decided to kiss a path down his chest and soft belly, stopping at his twitching cock. She looked up at Karen, who had pulled away from Jim’s mouth to give her a smoldering look. “Come here,” Joyce ordered before taking Jim’s cock into her mouth. The sharp hiss from Jim’s lips jolted straight to her clit as her head bobbed up and down, up and down. 

 

Karen joined her and the two of them took turns licking and stroking, their tongues meeting as they played up and down his shaft. His hips began to rock as he groaned and grasped at the back of both of their necks, urging them on with nearly incoherent babble. Joyce cupped his balls and stroked, taking note at how tight they felt against her palm. They would have to change their game before it was over. She placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, halting her movements, and signalling intent with a quirk of her lips. Karen pressed one more kiss on Jim’s glistening tip before sitting back on her haunches.

 

Joyce moved to remove a condom from the top of the nightstand on her side of the bed. She unwrapped it, and rolled it down Jim’s cock as he caught his breath. “Guests first,” Joyce offered in a sing-song tone. Karen’s eyes widened and she gave Joyce a wink before scooting off of the bed walking over to Joyce’s side, shedding her panties and bending over, her elbows resting on the mattress. She gave Joyce and Jim an expectant look. 

 

Joyce removed her own panties, and  maneuvered herself so that she was lying in front of Karen, lifting and bending her knees so that her dripping center was fully exposed to her friend’s view. 

 

“Sweet Christ,” Jim groaned as he moved from the bed to a standing position behind Karen, placing a bracing hand against her shoulder and giving her a little push as she leaned forward and buried her face against Joyce’s pussy. There was a collective gasp as the three of them met their mark, Jim as he sunk inside of Karen, Karen (muffled) as she probably revelled in the feeling of fullness as it filled her, and Joyce as her friend’s tongue flicked and played against her clit. “Don’t close your eyes. Look. At. Me,” Jim urged as he thrust slowly against Karen. Joyce’s eyes flew open and she lifted her head slightly so she could meet Jim’s eyes. They held eye contact, even as Karen’s fingers sank into Joyce’s center and pumped against the slickness her tongue had created, even as Karen’s muffled cries picked up in volume at the increase of speed in Jim’s sure thrusts. Joyce broke eye contact as her nerve endings went supernova and she lost herself to the shattering feeling that shot from her core to the back of her skull. 

 

_________

Jim watched in awe as Joyce shuddered and cried out, her head thrown to one side, her teeth gnawing her bottom lip. Karen felt amazing as she clenched against his cock but at that moment, the desire to be inside of Joyce shook him to the core. He reluctantly pulled himself from Karen, rubbing a soothing hand over the small of her back. She turned and gave him a knowing grin as she licked her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her, tasting Joyce’s essence as it clung to her lips. “That was amazing, Chief. She’s all yours.” Karen stepped out of the way, leaving Joyce in full view, gasping and trembling as she came down from her peak. 

 

Jim crawled over Joyce, careful not to crush her with his weight. He kissed her with surprising tenderness as he shifted his weight to one elbow, and used his free hand to hook her leg around his waist. He sank into her with a relieved sigh, and cradled her face with one hand as he moved his hips against hers. 

 

From his peripherals, he could see Karen lie back on the bed, parallel to Joyce, her dark eyes fixed on the scene before her, one hand cupping her breast, while the other drifted lower to tease between her nether lips. She bit her lower lip and moaned as she touched herself to the sight of Jim’s cock sliding in and out of Joyce’s dripping center. Jim picked up the pace of his thrusts, his large hand covering one of Joyce’s breasts, fingers mimicking the tweaking and teasing of Karen’s self ministrations. 

 

Joyce hooked her other leg around Jim’s waist, pulling him deeper inside of her, urging him to fuck her harder, please and god damnit hurry. He obliged, rotating his hips on a few thrusts to change the angle. Her felt her nails rake against his back, and he knew she was leaving a mark, which was fine. His name was on her swollen lips, and the blush that creeped up her chest to her cheeks told him that she was about to get off around the same time as him. She clenched around him and cried out in a sweet staccato, with Karen’s moans adding to the music. He shattered and collapsed against her. 

 

The three of them spent several moments catching their breath, Joyce cuddled against one side of him and Karen on the other. He really was the luckiest man alive, spending his birthday in a hotel room with his high school sweetheart and her best friend. 

Karen pulled herself off of the bed and began hunting for her clothes. Jim gave her a quizzical look. “Oh, sweetie, I have three kids and a husband at home. He may have signed off on the excursion, but I think it’s best that I leave you crazy kids alone to enjoy the rest of your birthday.” She gave Joyce one more wink. “Always a pleasure.”

 

Joyce scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Karen.”

 

When he and Joyce were alone once more, he pressed a kiss on her shoulder. “I really, really love you.” He meant it.

 

Joyce raised her eyebrows. “Well, that was sudden.”

 

He shrugged. “And this wasn’t? What are you going to get me next year?”

 

She kissed him on the lips and smirked. “Socks, probably.”

 


End file.
